Enchnated
by EVERNEATH
Summary: "I was enchanted to meet you." A single tear traced its way down my cheek; I turned away from Aido and slowly walked towards the door. Song FanFiction One-shot Aidou. H x OC


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vampire Knight, this anime series was written by Matsuri Hino. However, I do own this Plot and OC; Aurora.

So I was listening to Taylor Swift- Enchanted when I wrote this, to be honest I had it on repeat, so I guess this is a song FanFiction.

_Enchanted_

Soft silk slid against my ivory skin as I leisurely drew my robe around my graceful body, loosely tying the thread around my slender waist as I gradually made my way to the large open window. The gentle breeze fluttered the curtains into my room letting in a draft; I reached out and caught the rough fabric in my slender fingers pulling it close to me. The crisp late afternoon air surrounds me as I gaze longingly at the fiery colour of the setting sun melt into the darkness of the night, with the promise of the rising moon and star scattered canvas. I sighed in pleasure as the moon slowly began to crest over the horizon; the majestic beauty took my breath away.

My full lips slightly parted in surprise when I saw them through my window, the two handsome Night Class Students; Akatsuki Kain and… Hanabusa Aido. I sighed in pleasure at the sight of him as I rested my slim figure against the cold metal of the window; I shivered as the frigid metal seeped cold through the thin chemise of my robe. I watched as they leisurely walked towards the Academy Hall, coming closer and closer to my window where I hid. The two males were clad in their Night Class uniform, Aido's uniform was immaculately perfect, but Kain's was slightly dishevelled with a roguish charm, the white uniforms contrasted set them apart from the oncoming night.

I tipped my head up, allowing my cheeks to be caressed by the gentle night breeze; I smiled as the air seemed to dance upon my bare neck and shoulders. I lowered my head and rested it on the window frame while lazily turning my face towards the sound of the two men walking beneath my window. Kain's liquid amber eyes bored into my dark sapphire ones, heat rose along my neck to spill across my cheeks, turning them a delicious shade of crimson. Surprise was evident on his face, his lips curved up in a smile as if he held secret knowledge to who had really captivated my attentions.

I watched in cresting panic as he turned to the handsome boy with the golden locks that curled slightly at the nape of his neck. The man began to his lean body towards my open window; he tipped his head to the side as he turned his face. I didn't get to see his strange electric blue eyes because I had hidden myself behind the drapes at the last second, my heart beating fast in fear and desire, the adrenaline ran through me making my emotions even sweeter. My breathing came in panted gasps, I couldn't reveal myself to Aido, at least not yet because I feared he would reject me after all I was probably one girl amongst hundreds that desired him.

"Really cousin you must be seeing ghosts, there is no one there and especially not a girl," Hanabusa's voice drawled through the open window, "Believe me I would know if there was, a girl there I mean." He said laughter evident in his voice.

Kain answered his voice rumbling low in his throat, "I'm telling you Aido, there was a girl there."

Aido's sweet melodic laughter drifted through the window once more, I couldn't breathe. Not while he was so close yet so far away, I would never be good enough for the Hanabusa Aido, especially because of what he was. I trembled slightly, remembering his bright blue eyes turning a strange crimson lustre as he stared at a spot of blood that had appeared on my knee when I had been pushed over by his other fan girls.

They had yet to find out that I knew, because I had never gone back to see them, the Night Class. That I knew too be full of vampires. I really had tried to forget and move on but when he had lifted his crimson eyes to meet mine I was captivated by his glowing beauty. And the truly scary thing was that I had not been afraid of him because he had stopped himself, I had seen the struggle in those dark crimson eyes but nobody else had, not even the Disciplinary Committee or the Dorm President, Kaname Kuran. I was safe… for now. That was until I got the courage to go tonight, to spend the night with all the others at the Ball.

I moved away from the window certain that they had continued on their way, being certain that there truly was no one there; it did tug a sad chord in my heart that Aido had not sensed my presence. Perhaps it wasn't fate that had literally stumbled upon their secret, but then again Fate has strange ways of bringing people together and Aido was no exception, Vampire or not.

I slowly opened the white box my mother had sent me in advance due to the Ball, looming upon us. I had watched as all the other Day Class girls left in pairs or groups but I had stayed alone, hoping that some unseen force would tell me what to do. My fingers caressed the soft satin of the sapphire blue gown, the same colour as my own dark eyes. I lifted it slowly out of the packaging and placed it close to my body and glanced in the full gilded mirror my dorm mate had set up, so she could stare at herself to see if she was prefect enough for Aido. The dress reflected the same colour of my eyes and made the gold flecks sifted through my eyes luminous.

I slipped into the dress, tying up the back properly so that a large portion of creamy skin was visible. The ribbon tied behind my neck and the dress plunged to my lower back and leaving my back entirely bare, the cool air skittered along the exposed flesh once again, a delicious shiver raced down my body. The front was simple, holding close to my chest and flowing around my slender legs. I slipped my shoes into simple yet elegant gold heals, because I was too clumsy to wear anything extravagant.

Sitting on the bed I began to pin up my chocolate brown curls in to messy bun atop my head, allowing a few thick tendrils to drape over my right shoulder, a few tendrils sprung loose to frame my delicate face. I placed gold and diamond encrusted flowers along the crown of my messy bun adding a little bit of shine to my simple yet elegant dress. I smiled at my appearance, satisfied that I may be pretty enough for Aido. Well, at least I hoped…

I stood before the large double doors, the classical music filtering through the shut door. I picked up the skirt of my dress and hesitantly walked up the few steps to the landing, the Day Class President greeted me with wide eyes, "Aurora, is that you?"

"Good evening Kaseumi." I said with a gentle smile, "May I enter?"

He fumbled slightly with his glasses as he stuttered out, "Oh of course!" He slowly opened the door to reveal the dancing couples and pretty girls, laughing and flirting.

I quietly entered the Hall attempting to go unseen, but as fate would have it I was discouraged as several eyes turned to the late comer. I lifted my head and stared at them all, I had people complementing me on my hair and dress. I smiled and nodded in thanks retreating into the shadows as the commodity of me vanished from view everyone went back to the nights festivities.

I stood in the shadows of the Hall, slowly trailing my fingers against the cool marble pillar while my other hand held my dress slightly off the ground so I didn't trip on the dark material. My eyes sought out Aido and found him immediately surrounded by many Day Class girls all clambering for a dance with the 'Idol'. I smiled at them, wondering if perhaps he wanted one of them. Awareness brushed against my skin and it was like icy cold fingers brushed against my naked back, someone was watching me.

I lifted my head slowly to see Aido's electric blue eyes seeking out mine from across the room, he paused in what he was doing and he turned his lithe body to face me full on. I tipped my head slightly just watching him but not moving, my hand still rested against the cool pillar and I was grateful for it otherwise I may have fallen to the floor in shock.

Aido separated himself from the screaming fan girls and almost appeared to make his way across the dance floor; he looked like an ethereal being walking through the clouds of heaven. I lowered my head in embarrassment my cheeks begging to glow a dark red. My heart rate picked up as someone tall and lean stood before me, dressed in the night class uniform. I felt cool fingers under my chin lifting my face; I stared mesmerized into turquoise colored eyes. My lips parted in surprise and I breathe in the delicious scent of ice, moonlight and a faint hint of candy.

His smile was breathtaking, "Will you dance with me or do you desire to remain hidden in the shadows?" his tone was teasing and serious at the same time.

"And what if I said I wished to stay hidden?" I whispered as his fingers moved from my chin to cup my cheek, his thumb tracing the corner of my lip.

"I will take you anyway." He said a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes.

My eyes widened at the second meaning to his words but I allowed him to take my hand and draw me onto the dance floor as if I were under a spell. I ignored the venomous gazes from the other girls and focused my attention on the handsome man who held me in his arms; he held my hand and curved his arm around my back brushing his fingers down my back causing me to shiver again. He smiled as he drew me close to him so our bodies brushed together intimately.

I lost myself in his gentle touch and his disarming smiles, I never strayed my eyes from his, "Aurora, have we ever spoken before today?" he asked me after a few movements of companionable silence.

"No." I said my lips curving up in a smile, "But I have wanted to speak to you for a time…" I said trailing off.

His electric blue eyes widened in shock, "Why?" he said, his hand tracing circles on my naked back, he drew me even closer, the loose tendril of hair brushed against his chest, our hands were still grasped between our bodies as he stood there looking down at me, we were no longer dancing but we were still caught up in the moment and each other.

"Aido…I…" I began but I paused unsure how to continue. His blue eyes never leaving mine, I reached up my hand and brushed the fine hairs at the nape of his neck, I felt him shudder slightly under my touch, his eyes widened in surprise at my boldness.

"Idol, you said you would dance with me?" said a girl behind me.

"It's not fair, you have already danced with Aurora for at least five minutes." Another girl said her voice glacial.

I released Aido's hand and turned away, as a large group of girls gathered around him. Blocking him from my view, I turned my head whispering over my shoulder, "I was enchanted to meet you." My dress slid around my legs, defining my gentle curves. I backed away as his eyes met mine over the top of fighting girls who were attempting to capture him for the next dance.

A single tear traced its way down my cheek; I turned away from Aido and slowly walked towards the door. The mass of bodies parted before me, probably allowing the crying girl to leave with a little dignity left in tack. I swept through the door and raced down the steps, my shoes slipped off my feet and I was about to run in bare feet away from everything into the sparkling night sky, hoping I could run far enough into the darkness and become swallowed by the night.

Cool gentle fingers wrapped around my slender wrist, stopping me from moving forward. I glanced over my shoulder to see Aido's turquoise eyes staring at me, his face alight in the moonlight as his lips curved up in a smile, "I remember you." He said his voice gentle, "I remember your eyes. You know don't you, the secret of the Night Class."

I glanced down at his fingers laced around my wrist, his grip was strong but not cruel, "And if I do?" I asked glancing up at him behind my lashes.

His own eyes widened at my innocent expression, he smiled, "Well that depends…" he trailed off.

"On?" I questioned not moving away but not exactly moving toward him either, I was motionless waiting with baited breath.

"Who do you love?" he asked, "Is there someone you love?"

I released the breath I had bee unconsciously holding as my own eyes widened in response as heat spread along my cheeks, "What has that go to do with the fact you're a vampire?" I questioned, dodging his question.

He tugged me close to him wrapping his arm securely around my waist as he slid his fingers from my wrists and laced them with my own. He lowered his face to mine, he was a hairs breath away, and his lips lightly skimmed the corner of my mouth. I turned my head and captured his lips with my own. He froze slightly in surprise but his lips responded to my own, in gentle caresses. His mouth opened underneath mine, giving me the invitation to claim him as my own, my tongue swept in tasting him.

He moaned low in his throat and the noise vibrated gently along my tongue. I pulled back from him and sighed against his own lips, "Tell me Aido, who is it you love?" I said.

"A beautiful girl named Aurora." He said, "I was wondering if she loved me too." He glanced down at me his bright blue eyes filled with worry, his lips curving down to a frown slightly.

"She does, I'm quite certain." I said laughter filling my voice as he captured my lips once again in a deeper more lingering kiss.

I had left my room fear in my heart at rejection but I never thought that Aido would have the same worries. I ran my fingers over his chest and laced them through his hair, securing his head and deepening the kiss. His fingers ran over my arms with a feather light touch, he encircled his arms pressing me close to him. I pulled away and leant my head on his chest. I turned my face up to the sparkling night sky and basked in the knowledge that I was loved in return.

Loved by Hanabusa Aido, a vampire but I didn't care. He was my one and only love and I knew if I had been enchanted the moment I met him I would be enchanted forever.

**READ & REVIEW: **What do you think? Honestly I love Hanabusa Aido, he may be arrogant and childish but he is also extremely sexy and smart. I absolutely love writing one-shot for this particular Aristocrat vampire! Hope you like it…


End file.
